Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circulators, and, more particularly to ferrite-based circulators configured to reduce intermodulation distortion.
Description of the Related Art
A circulator is a radio-frequency (RF) device typically having three or four ports, where RF power entering one port is routed to another port. When an RF signal is being routed between two selected ports, it can be desirable to isolate other port(s) from such a signal. Accordingly, a circulator is sometimes also referred to as an isolator. In RF applications, circulators are typically used to route to-transmit and received signals to and from an antenna. Such signals can involve different frequencies; and thus, intermodulation distortion can arise.